Legend of Zelda, a Feudal Fairy Tale
by fanofthemoon88
Summary: InuYashaOoT crossover with a little TP While going back to the past, a differant light greets InuYasha and Kagome, and at the same time, Link turns into an adult. And when two people trade places... it makes things difficult. Revised.
1. Prologue

**Legend of Zelda, a Feudal Fairy Tale**

**Prologue**

_Once long ago, there existed a kingdom where a golden power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, tall mountains, and peace._

_But one day, a man of great evil found the golden power and took it for himself. With its strength at his command, he spread darkness across the kingdom. Then, when all hope had died, and the hour of doom seemed at hand…_

_A young boy, clothed in green appeared as if from nowhere. Wielding the blade of evils' bane, he sealed the dark one away and gave the land light. This boy, who traveled through time to save the land, was known as the Hero of Time._

_But then, a day came when a fell wind began to blow across the kingdom. The great evil all thought to be forever sealed away… once again crept forth to resume its evil designs._

_The people believed that the Hero of Time would come again to save them… But the Hero did not appear. Instead, in his place came a man by the name of…_

¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥

"Oh, come on, InuYasha! You were the one who came here to get me because I was taking too long." A girl stood, hands on her hips and her foot tapping impatiently. Her raven black hair cascaded down her back and her sapphire eyes swirled with annoyance. She gave a sigh, turned on her heel, and began to walk across the courtyard.

The boy dropped one of the boxes he was carrying. Bending down to pick it back up, his baseball hat fell to meet the pavement. Two white dog- ears were now visible in a mass of silver hair. Instead of picking up the hat as well, he kicked it before him as he followed the girl. Unfortunately, a wind came and blew it behind him. Frustrated, he left it there, and ran to catch up.

"Leave some here so that when we come back, we don't have to go shopping again." Kagome said, and before InuYasha could argue, took the top four boxes, and ran back to drop them off at her house. She returned to an unhappy InuYasha.

"Those were the good ones! Now we only have one left!"

"Oh, stop it. There's still some in my bag. Now come on! We're late!" With that said, Kagome threw open the well-house door, ran down the steps, and prepared to jump down the well. She gracefully took off, InuYasha right behind her with the remaining box of ramen clutched protectively under his arm. A flash of light welcomed them, glowing a brilliant blue.

Landing in the past, Kagome thought back to the light. It had changed color, from purple to blue. What did it mean? Turning around, she opened her mouth to say something to InuYasha, but instead, gasped at what she saw.

¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥

_This is but one of the legends of which the people speak… _

_Not long ago, there existed a historic land were a pure power lay hidden. It was a prosperous land, blessed with green forests, thriving villages, and peace._

_But one day, the pure power that was hunted by all, vanished without a trace. It returned once again, fifty years later, from the side of a young girl, who was garbed in foreign cloths. On accident, the pure power was spilt into numerous pieces. These pieces were to be collected by the strange girl and her protector. The two would travel throughout the land, encountering demons and making allies. Alas, they were not the only ones seeking this power._

_A man of great evil desired this power for himself, and found many of his own shards. Along the way, the ones being held by his enemies fell into his possession as well. This man fought with many, and manipulated ones from afar._

_Nevertheless, those that opposed him always managed to set his plans back. Thus, he despised them greatly._

_For quite some time, the man of manipulation had fought by himself. His only allies were those of who he had given life to. But even they began to turn on him._

_Then there came a day when a new light shone threw the land. Even though he had found a new enemy, he gained a powerful ally._

¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥

A sigh rang through the rather small house. The little boy inside clenched and unclenched his fists and fought to keep his breathing steady. With yet another sigh, the fist clenching stopped and he opened his eyes to revel that they were a bright blue. He looked straight at the blue fairy in front of him. At first glance, she would look like a glowing orb with wings, but upon inspection, the wings were different colors and she wasn't a solid blue. No, there were many different shades of blue that made up Navi, Link's trusty messenger of bad news.

"You're absolutely positive about this?" Link asked, a skeptical look in his eyes.

"Yes! I'd put my life on it. The Sages' seal has broken." Navi replied with a faint flutter of wings. "We need to go back to the Temple of Time to make you an adult. Them we have to find Him. I don't know how the Sages' seal broke, but I fear that he has made a strong ally."

Closing his eyes once more, Link started to massage his temples. This was NOT supposed to happen.

"Link!" Navi began, fluttering her wings impatiently. "I know that you didn't get much sleep from the return trip from Termina, but the Great Deku Tree told me that you had to know-"

"I know Navi. I'll leave now. Are you going to come?"

Navi looked flabbergasted at this. "Of course I'm coming! Do you honestly think I'd let you go into this alone?" Link gave a small smile at that. What made him think otherwise?

-------------------------

Link stepped out of the wooden tunnel and into the grasslands of Hyrule field, just as the sun peeked over the ridges. Navi flew after him as he set off at a quick pace. Getting through Hyrule field was never easy, especially when he was a child. He was just lucky that the Stalchilds weren't attacking him. Even still, there were the enormous Peahats. It was no wonder Link liked to be in his adult form better.

Running up and down one of the many hills, and swerving around the many trees and shrubs that dotted the field, he steadily made his way across and towards the growing white walls encircling the Hyrule market place. He arrived at the drawbridge shortly after the sun began its descent.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Link ran past the guard on duty, waving a quick hello. Stepping out of the passageway and into the crowed market it self, Link picked his way through the haggling shoppers, and nimbly avoiding tripping over the dog, Richard. Taking the steps two at time, he sped toward the Temple of Time.

Upon entering the temple, he stopped to look around. Everything was the same, yet something in the air seemed amiss. The red carpet felt soft and plush under his boots, and looked very comfortable. The walls were a smooth gray marble and upon it glittered patterns from the surrounding windows. And there, right in front of him, were the three Spiritual Stones Link had collected himself. Still rotating slowly, they reflected the sunlight so that the room sparkled . All in all, they looked splendid.

Ignoring all this, Link headed forward, up the four steps and into the room beyond. Again, he stopped and inspected the room.

The walls were no longer pristine and smooth but defiled by blood. The symbols that surrounded the platform were smudged as well, but the Master sword looked untouched. That was a good sign.

Keeping his gaze on the sword, Link made his way forward. Placing his small feet on either side of the legendary blade, Link placed his hands on the hilt. Bracing himself and closing his eyes, he yanked it free with all his might.

Opening his eyes once more after the glow of light around him subsided, the blue glow from Navi was nowhere to be seen, and he found himself in a long, vertical tunnel. Some sort of well, by his guess. But how did he get here? It took some time for him to notice the girl standing before him.


	2. Intro to HyruleLegends unfolded

And here is chapter one. First of all, thank you for all the reviews! Now, this chapter may be just a tad confusing, as it is seven years into the future of Hyrule (how many times I had to re-write this because of that… well, I lost count.). I suppose this can be referred to as a 'filler' chapter and a lot of things still need to be explained/ cleared up. But that will happen later. For now… enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the world of Hyrule or its' characters. I just own the games… and my imagination (which is steadily increasing!).

**Legend of Zelda, a Feudal Fairy Tale **

**Chapter one: **Introduction to Hyrule...Legends unfolded

He was frantic. The sudden change of light made his eyes hurt and the noises reaching his ears came unannounced and painfully loud. He sneezed as weird and unpleasant smells assaulted his sensitive nose. Wide eyes searched for someone who wasn't there.

It was then when he saw some matter of life. It really didn't look alive, but it was breathing. He was taken aback when it spoke.

"What's with that look?" Its' voice was slightly high pitched, but undeniably female. What ever _it _was. Hesitantly, InuYasha reached out and with one sharp claw, poked the harmless floating blue blob.

"Ow! What was that for?" Navi exclaimed.

"Where am I?" InuYasha asked, once again looking around.

"This is Hyrule, or to be more specific, the Temple of Time." Navi flew just out of arms reach, suspiciously looking InuYasha over as he stared around, taking in the scenes. Apparently, Navi found him somewhat trustful as she continued, "I'm not really sure if this is a good area to talk about this."

InuYasha didn't reply as he looked at the stained walls and strange markings on the floor, all thoughts of Kagome temporarily forgotten. It also looked as if there were a few bodies that had just been recently removed. He could still smell the blood, but it was stale. There were crumpled heaps in far off corners, their smells assaulting his nose as if they were right in front of him. Finally he said, "Where to?"

Without hesitating, Navi replied, " Kokiri Forest. We may be able to get some answers there as well, if we're lucky."

¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥

"What are you anyway?" InuYasha asked as they made their way toward a tunnel in a cliff.

"I'm a fairy. My name's Navi. What about you?"

"InuYasha. I didn't know that blobs had names."

"I'm not a blob! I'm a fairy!" snapped Navi as the crossed the bridge. "Blobs can't fly or talk. I do both. Fairies are also much more intelligent." Her definition was ignored by InuYasha who was busy looking at the small Kokiris as they darted by. Small life forms flitted around, hurrying out of their way before once again resuming their lazy drifting. He was brought back to reality when he stepped in a pool of water. Jumping out, he landed in front of another little kid.

"We need to get past please Mido! It's urgent!" Navi exclaimed, her wings shimmering. But Mido paid her no attention. Giving InuYasha a weird glance, he answered slowly.

"The Great Deku Tree said that-" Mido broke off as InuYasha interrupted.

"Forget what he said. We're going through whether you like it or not!" With that said he leaped over Mido and started to jog away.

Navi shook herself and little beads of light floated downwards, intersecting with the glowing organisms. With a soft flutter of wings, she flew off down the overgrown passageway after InuYasha, still in a bit of a daze. Mido was the head honcho after the Deku Tree and didn't really tolerate rudeness.

Rounding a bend, they stopped in a large open area which main space was taken over by a massive dead tree, occupying most of the room. Massive roots grew and spread over the ground, up and over a small surrounding wall. At its' base, another tree had made its' home. "Great Deku Tree! We need help!" As Navi spoke, a brilliant white glow surrounded the tree, and a small face appeared.

"Ah… Navi the fairy… how good to see you again. And you must be InuYasha." InuYasha looked mildly surprised that this tree, which he had previously never even knew existed, knew his name. The tree chuckled softly at his expression. "Word travels fast."

"Great Deku Tree, Link has vanished! We went to the Temple of Time like you told us too, but when he pulled out the master sword, he wasn't there. Instead…" Navi restrained herself from saying, 'I got stuck with _this_.'

The tree was silent for a while. "Hmmm… so it has happened," he paused, allowing the words to seep into attentive ears and giving their owners time to dwell on this statement. When the Deku Tree gave no sign of continuing, Navi spoke up, "I don't really understand. What has happened? And why?"

Giving a small sigh that may have been mistaken for a slight breeze, the Deku tree launched into an explanation. "I regret to inform you, but I cannot release all the information as of right now. As a matter of fact, I do not know enough to even confirm my own suspicions. However," he raised his voice slightly as InuYasha made to interrupt, "there are some who can give you enough to get by.

"Things have changed greatly since the first time Link drew out the Master sword. The fate of neighboring cultures is not that as it was before. No… many would say they are worse off. But the biggest problem would be the disappearances of the Sages. New Sages have awakened of course, but only in a few temples: Forest, Fire, Water and Spirit. Those without new Sages have crumbled, but may still hold necessary information. Spiritual Stones and Medallions alike have all vanished. I suspect that they have returned to their original resting place. However, some have not. For example, the Kokiri Emerald has not rejoined to this place. Navi…lead InuYasha to all the places where you and Link had gone to claim these items. It may not even be necessary to go to all, but I feel that they will be needed to do what needs to be done."

Nodding solemnly, Navi turned to fly off telling InuYasha to follow. Before they could get too far, the tree called them back. "Keep an eye out for one called Takumi. He's quite powerful, even without his many weapons. Ganondorf may have already made an alliance with him."

¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥

Sheathing his sword, InuYasha bent down to examine his deceased opponent. It looked rather like an oversized troll, equipped with spiked armor and shoulder plates and a large wooden club, also with dull spikes. "What is this?"

"Was that really necessary?" Navi asked, flying over the large groves made by the Tessaiga.

"Well, it worked, didn't it?" Navi didn't reply.

Clearing her throat, she said, "Lets not dawdle. The temple is just up ahead." Nodding, InuYasha followed after Navi, thinking that it seemed as if she was always in a rush to be somewhere. Leaping up a rather large set of stairs, InuYasha left Navi to catch up.

In front of him was a strange platform, housing its' own strange design. Peering at it, InuYasha recognized it as one of the many that were in the Temple of Time. Beyond that, crumbling stairs led up to the forbidding entrance of the Forest Temple. A lone tree stood to the left of what was left of the stairs and a stump, perfect for sitting, was on the right. Enclosing this all were stone walls, all covered in ivy. Like everywhere else in this place, glowing organisms flickered in and out of sight.

As one, InuYasha and Navi ascended to the small over-hang, then stepped into the sinister darkness that made up the entrance that was the Forest Temple.

**Ψ **¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥¤¥** Ψ**

Yeah… it's a bit all over the place, but it's done (finally)! Please review, it only takes around a minute anyway.

**Next** **Chapter:** We explore reactions of others as the new appearance of one draws attention. And what plots kind of plots are being boiled?


End file.
